


Roller Rink Relations

by RiderOfBrohon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, based on a true event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderOfBrohon/pseuds/RiderOfBrohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is dragged to the local skating rink by Nori and expects to leave with only bruises, not a cute boy's phone number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Rink Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustbunnyprophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbunnyprophet/gifts).



“Why’d I agree to come skatin’ with you?” Bofur groaned, gripping onto Nori’s hand as he shakily followed his friend onto the skate floor.

“Oh, come off it you’ll be fine.” Nori told him, pulling Bofur’s unsteady body behind him.

“What if I fall and die?” Bofur fretted, his legs almost coming out from under him as he spoke.

Nori rolled his eyes. “No one’s died from skating,” he paused. “Well, except for that cousin o’ mine.”

Bofur tensed and nearly fell down, making Nori laugh all the harder at him as he struggled to keep his balance.

“Don’t joke about that!” Bofur cried shakily, his grip on Nori’s hand tightening. “I’m no good at skatin’ what if I fall and break something?”

“You’ll be fine,” Nori said again. “It’s just like ice skatin’ only with wheels.”

“That’s not ‘just like ice skatin’.” Bofur muttered but he lessened his grip on Nori’s hand and focused more on the movement of his feet.

"Stop bein' a wimp and skate. Your feet'll get the hang of it soon enough."

They went on like that for sometime before Bofur finally got the hang of rollerblading and Nori left him to go flirt with Thorins' beefy cousin. He kept to the outer side of the rink floor until he got a better grasp on it and started to go faster, making sure to keep a careful eye out for the little kids on scooters.

He managed a dozen laps around before he fell again, and then another two before the music master of the rink called out that they’d be starting ‘blackout’ after the next song ended.

Thorin skated up next to Bofur and grinned.

“This will be fun,” he said excitedly. “You haven’t done blackout before, have you?”

When Bofur shook his head no Thorin gave him a shit eating grin.

“Should I be scared?” Bofur asked cautiously, starting to wish that the current song would continue one for another hour.

“Yes.” was his friends immediate answer and Bofur groaned as Thorin continued. “The kids are much worse when the lights go off. Throw in the strobe lights and lasers, it’s practically a death trap.” the lights shut off, filling the rink with darkness until the flashing lights began, pulsing in time with the music and Thorin’s grin turned wicked.

“I suggest you start skating.” he shouted, raising his voice over the music.

“Good plan!” Bofur called back, and followed behind quickly before they were run over by the mass amount of young children behind them.

He lasted five minutes before falling prey to a scooter-er, almost falling on his face but was steadied by a short boy about his age with light coloured curls.

“Thanks.” Bofur stuttered out, letting go of the cute boy’s hand.

Before he got an answer another kid, that looked suspiciously like Fíli, raced through their legs and cause Bofur’s legs to fly out from under him. He grumbled, embarrassed that he’d fallen in front of someone cute and kind, and was struggling to get his feet back under him when a hand came into his field of vision.

“Are you okay?” a concerned voice asked, and Bofur looked up to see the same cute boy looking at him.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine.” He said, accepting the hand. “I’ve been fallin’ on my ass like that all night, it’s nothing bad.” he told him with a smile.

“Well, as long as you’re not hurt.” the boy said, matching Bofur’s grin and pulling him to his feet.

“Naw, I’m fine.” Bofur assured.

They stood awkwardly for a moment before the boy pointed vaguely back at the skating rink.

“I’ll uh, see you around then?”

“Yeah, course.” Bofur agreed. “I may need someone to rescue me when I fall again.”

“I’ll make sure to watch for you.” the boy said laughing, and he waved before skating off. Bofur watched him go until he disappeared in the strobe lights and then turned to look for Nori.

“Nori! Ugh, you ass where are you? Nori!” he quickly got off the rink and went around the edge until he found the table Nori was sitting at, still flirting with Thorin’s cousin. “Nori. Ya won’t believe what just happened.”

“You didn’t run over a child.” Nori guessed, and Bofur rolled his eyes.

“No, well. Yes but. That’s not what I meant stop talking.” Nori laughed but gestured for Bofur to continue.

“Alright, so I was skatin’ right? Just minding my own business when this kid comes racing by and almost knocks me onto my face.”

“That’s supposed to be surprising?” Thorin asked from behind him and Bofur rolled his eyes again.

“No, I’m not done. Stop interrupting and listen to my story. So I almost fall flat on my nose when this cute boy comes out of nowhere and helps me get balanced. Then, after I fell a bit later he comes back around and helps be up all gentlemanly like.”

“How chivalrous.” Nori teased with a smirk. “Was he cute?”

“Very.”

“What’d he look like?” Thorin’s cousin asked and Bofur leaned back as he answered.

“He was short, shorter than you Nori and had light, curly hair. Hard to tell just how light with the strobe lights but he was definitely cute.

“Sounds like Bilbo.”  Thorin’s cousin commented and Thorin nodded in agreement.

“It does sound like Bilbo.”

“What sounds like me?”

"This mystery gentleman my friend Bofur is describing.” Nori said and Bofur turned in his seat to see the same boy from earlier standing behind him.

"Oh." Bilbo said when he saw Bofur. "Well, I'm glad I made a good impression then." he said with a grin and Bofur couldn't help but grin back.

"A very good impression." Bofur replied. "It's not often someone manages to sweep me off my feet, but you managed to lift me off them."

His grin grew wider as Nori snorted and Thorin shook his head, but Bilbo's grin grew fonder at his joke.

“Would you like to skate with me?” he asked after a moment, holding out his hand to Bofur. "That way if you fall, I'll be right there to help you up."

“I think it’d be my pleasure.” Bofur agreed, and readily accepted the offered hand.

* * *

By the end of the night he had not only gotten the number of a Bilbo Baggins, but also a kiss and a promise of an ice cream date the following Tuesday.

The bruises were well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> haaaa it's done! gotta love getting new jobs and family parties and crazy schedules and writers block ^^  
> I really hope you liked it!! <3


End file.
